


Seidou's Nigou

by HorikitaMai



Series: You want Aus, I have 'em [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: 187!Kuroko, Grimmjow Jaeqerjaques as kuroko's father, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame kuroko and tetsu's name, I don't even know anymore, M/M, Self-Indulgent, What Have I Done, he finally had a growth spurt, help please, luhan reference for kuroko's older brother, taller kuroko okay, yuuki and kuroko really works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorikitaMai/pseuds/HorikitaMai
Summary: Well, being the former vice captain of teikou and one of the generation of miracles is really annoying sometimes. Neh?





	1. You want crossovers? i have crossovers

**Author's Note:**

> I've just confirmed, that i, officially got crazy

" Takashima, Do you have a minute? " Takaoka asked the assistant coach who is currently occupied by her phone.

 

The said person looks up from her phone, raising an eyebrow takashima eyed the coach curiously.

 

" What can i do for you? Coach. " She said without breaking the staring contest between her and takaoka, this only made the coach roll his eyes mentally. Sometimes he doesn't really know how takashima managed to guide his boys really well;  his boys that are barbaric impulsive obnoxious  baseball freaks.

 

Takashima was the first one to break the staring contest, clearing her throat she leans forward to the desk.  " Don't tell me this is about that kid? " Instead of answering takaoka only crossed his arms on his chest.

 

Hearing no answer means she was right, brows knitting together Takashima stares warily at the head coach. Seeing that not a single muscle on the man's face move she sighed heavily.

 

" You really want him to join the team that bad? Now I'm really wondering what is he to you. " she said as she removed her glasses cleaning it with her handkerchief.

 

" I believe that he will be a great asset to the team. " Takaoka said in a firm tone, the tone that he uses when he was serious about something and do not takes no as an answer. Takashima stops cleaning her glasses as she looks up at the coach with an unreadable look on her face.

 

" You're really serious aren't you? " 

 

" Do you think I'm joking? I'm serious about this. I want that brat on my team and i don't care if there are tons of clubs that want him too. " Kataoka grabs the nearest chair and sit on it, leaning against the chair he sneaked a glance at takashima. The woman had a very unreadable look on her face, she looks like she was about to say something but it died her throat.

 

" That boy's father was my former student and currently he was playing for major. " the coach said his words came out smooth and full of fondness, staring into nothing the man have a smile on his face. the kind of smile that you will only see to a parent that saw his child finally reached his dreams.

 

 

Takashima briefly closes her eyes before turning her attention to the window, Today as usual the boys were on fire practicing the drills that they already finished a hundred times before. Well if you really want to go to  koshien then work hard for it, the road to koshien is not a walk to the park there will be many obstacles that will come to them and in order to overcome those obstacles they should be strong enough.

 

A small smile started to form on the woman's lips, She really feel nostalgic today. The memories of her first day as the assistant coach started to come back.

 

Ever since she first came to seidou baseball team, she promised herself that she will bring seidou to the top by searching and scouting teenage boys that have potential to bring the school to the top.

 

 

" You're smiling. " Her daydreaming was cutted when the head coach talked. She face him and smiles fondly before standing up, putting her glasses back she walks straight to the door before turning the knob she faces the head coach.

 

" Well, i can't help it. " Her smile widen as she exited the room, Kataoka only chuckle at her reply before exiting the room himself.

 

 

\-----

 

 

" Oi, tetsuya we're already here " A low voice said to the person who stares blankly at window.

 

 

" Tch. " Kuroko Grimmjow clicked his tongue in annoyance  clearly not pleased by his son's action, For crying out loud how long is he gonna stare blankly at the plane's window? They have to exit the plane for God sake. Brows knitting together the man only sighed heavily before dragging his son out of the seat.

 

 

" Let's go. " The man said at his son who only stares at him blankly, Empty baby blue orbs meets the man's ocean blue orbs. Grimmjow resisted the urge to cringe as he met his son's empty eyes, the feeling when you lock eyes with him is like when you are staring into a creepy doll's eyes.

 

 

There is no emotions at all, there is no life at all  just like a doll's eyes devoid of any  emotions.

 

" Dad are you coming  or not? " The man almost jump out of his skin, he turns his head where the voice came from only to see his son was already out of the plane.

 

" Oi! Wait for me!! " 

" I'm going to leave you if you lagged behind "

 

" HEY! "


	2. 2: Seidou High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give grimmjow a break boys, The eldest son was a Panic! At the disco fan boy, The youngest son was a very demanding brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God please help me, if someone wants to beta-read this shit please do.

" Oi! tetsuya, wake up already. You're already late for school not to mention it's your first day of school. " Grimmjow not-so-kindly grabbed his son's blanket and yanked it away from his son, Tetsuya on the other hand groggily sits up on his bed before rubbing his eyes.

 

 

" What time is it, dad? " The boy yawned

 

 

" Well, This is your lucky day my boy, its  already 6:30 and you only have thirty minutes to prepare, so better hurry up. " The man's words made the teen bolts out of his bed and dash towards his bathroom leaving his father amused.

 

Shaking his head, the man grabs his son's necktie before exiting the room. Humming a song, His walk through the hall is peaceful and quiet except of his gentle humming of the song but the peacefulness was interrupted by a loud soud. The said sound was coming from a room down the hall.

 

 

Feeling a vein throbbing on his forehead, the man only sighed heavily before making his way to the room.

 

 

The said room has a huge double doors painted in black with white birds silhouette as a design, As the man arrived infront of the room's door. He had to cover his ears with his hands as the terrible music blasted throughout the door. 

 

 

Without second thoughts, he slammed the doors open. But as he saw what was inside the room he immediately regretted entering it.

 

There inside the room, on the bed. Was his oldest son jumping up and down on the bed while singing no scratch that screaming along with the song, wearing nothing but his pink hello kitty boxers.

 

" IF YOU LOVE ME LET ME GOOOOO, IF YOU LOVE ME LET ME GOOOOOOO, CUZ THESE WORDS ARE KNIVES AND OFTEN LEAVE SCARS, THE FEAR OF FALLING APA--- GWAHHH W-WHAT THE HELL! " 

 

 

His screaming was stopped when grimmjow grab the nearest thing, which is a huge hello kitty stuffed toy and threw it to his son. A large unhealthy grin formed on his face as the stuffed toy hits his target directly on the head

 

 

" Head shot, yan " He said as the said teen falls down from his bed, a loud painful noise was heard and grimmjow cringed.

 

" W-what the hell was that. " The teen moaned painfully as he sat down to his bed nursing his now bruised shoulder, As he confirmed that there is not fatal injury he throws a dirty look on his father.

 

 

" Well, Your music is hurting my ears so i had to come and turn it off and To remind you also that today is your first day to school. " Grimmjow said as he lazily leans in to the door frame.

 

 

" Hmph, still no need to throw a huge stuffed toy to me what if kitty-chan got hurt?! Pay for the hospital bills then! " The teen stands up from his bed and walk towards the bathroom before slamming the door loudly

 

" As if a stuffed toy will get hurt! " The light blue haired man stomped his way out of the room. He walk his way though the hall while massaging his temple, he fears that one of these days he will die out of stress. He already had his stress dosage for the day, thanks to his oldest son and he's still not sure if his youngest will contribute his shares for the day.

 

 

Sighing, he walk through the living room as made his way to kitchen He accidentally bumped into a maid whose making her way out of the kitchen, he quickly apologized to her before sitting on the table.

 

 

" God, its too early for this shit. " He cursed lightly before sipping his coffee, Feeling someone staring at him he look to his left and almost choked on his coffee as he meet his son's empty eyes

 

" What the hell tetsuya! ouch! The fuck!" He  shouted in pain as the scorching hot coffee touches his hand, he quickly put his mug down and proceeded on blowing his hand. As he looks on his hand searching for any fatal or deadly injury, his son watches him with wide innocent eyes

 

As the man confirmed that there is no burns at all, he quickly throws a deadly glare to his son

 

" Don't.do.that.again. " The man sneered.

 

After the coffee incident, the both of them eat their breakfast in silent. But the silent was short-lived when the oldest son came barging to the kitchen, his long grey mist hair was a messed and still wet.

 

 

" Goodmorning. " His father and younger brother greeted him before turning back to their meals, Yan sits beside his brother and started to eat his meal in silence.

 

 

" So, what school did you enrolled us this time dad? "Tetsuya asked his father, pinning his father with his eyes. Better ask soon than to be sorry later, his father sometimes no always have a habit to torture both of him and his brother by randomly doing crazy inhumane things

 

Grimmjow eats the last piece of his pancakes before answering his son. " Since you guys are one week late, i just enrolled you both to the nearest schools. " He drawled lazily before taking a sip of his coffee.

 

 

Tetsuya only raised a brow but didn't answer, however his older brother who is currently brushing his long grey mist hair asked. " What school? " The red eyed teen slowly said as if trying to read his father's mind.

 

 

" Seidou high school for tetsuya and seirin high school for you yan. " With that, the baby blue haired teen besides him choke on his hot chocolate, while the other only stares widely at the baby blue haired man as if the man grew another head.

 

" Seidou for real? " The youngest one out of the three said in a hoarse tone, grabbing the glass of water infront of him drinking all of it in one go. The teen was still panting from his near death experience, his face was flushed and beads of sweat forms on his face.

 

 

" You're kidding me right? Why don't you just enrolled us in the same school then?! " the boy fumed, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

 

" Huh? I thought you said you don't want to be in a school near that aomine brat's school? " the man said with a raised brow, he look at his youngest son with a knowing look.

 

" Oh,that. " The boy unconsciouly glanced at his older brother with a very unreadable look before standing up from the table. He took his necktie from his father and wears it.

 

 

" Are you still blaming yourself because of that aren't you? " Yan said, voice full of sadness and regret. He stands up from his seat and grabbed his younger brother by the collar, glaring into the other's empty eyes.

 

" Yan! Stop it would you! " Grimmjow shouted.

 

 

" Just how long are you gonna be a coward tetsuya? Just how long are you gonna be guilty for something that isn't your fault? Just how long are you gonna be the only one carrying all of your former teammates burden? Tell me? Just how long are you gonna suffer? " Red eyes filled with sadness and anger glared at the younger's eyes, his hold on the other's uniform tightened as he gritted his teeth in anger.

 

Tetsuya laughed, it's a very cuel laugh. A laugh that only meant trouble, a laugh that made the older one shudders in anger.

 

" I hate to admit it but yes, I'm a coward just like what you said for being scared and terrified for nothing. But as you can see, I tried right? I tried to move on and forget that match on my second year. But no matter what i think it still happened. " Tetsuya grabs his brother's hand and holds it firmly before prying it off of his uniform.

 

" I'm off. " He said before walking away leaving red eyed teen in dazed.

 

 

" Damn it. " Tears started to form in the teen's eyes as he slumped down to his seat.

 

" Tch. That damn geezer better take care of tetsuya or i'll ruined his team! " Grimmjow growled into his coffee.


End file.
